


Not So Lucky

by DesertVixen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, F/M, ghost story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: A brush with death...Written for 2018 spook me, prompt: ghosthttps://images45.fotki.com/v1636/photos/6/3814576/14859667/little_ghost_by_puimun-vi.jpg





	Not So Lucky

She didn’t remember dying, but she was certainly dead.

Levy found it disconcerting to stand over her own body, crumpled on the cold stone floor of the fortress. She remembered the sudden crushing weight of magic pressure, the flash of light, and nothing else.

How long had the battle continued raging after she had fallen? 

How many of her guildmates were still among the living?

Gajeel, she thought. Was her dragon-slayer still alive?

Levy could hear him telling her to be safe, could remember kissing him to bring both of them luck.

Their last kiss.

Not so lucky after all.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Fairy Tail piece.


End file.
